


Cinnamon and grapefruit

by PirateLama



Series: Cinnamon and grapefruit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Michael, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Emmanuel, Alpha Michael, Father/son inscest, Incest, M/M, Miscarriage (Mentioned), No Twincest, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Jimmy, Omegaverse, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Rape, True Mates, Underage Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateLama/pseuds/PirateLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets up from his chair over to the couch, wobbling because of his protruding belly. Normal sized for triplets at their 8th months, but enormous on his 13 years old body. He keeps his eyes locked on the ground, doing his best to avoid angering the 28 years old alpha, and any corporal punishment.</p><p>Losing the first pregnancy, his first pup had been heart wrenching. If all he has to do to protect these three lives is submitting ? He'll bend and grovel without being asked.</p><p>--------------</p><p>Follow the lives of Dean, an omega who presented too early for his own good, and his three sons : Castiel, Emmanuel and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon and grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for those who may be triggered is in the end notes.  
> I don't know why I wrote this. It started as a prompt I wanted to post on spnkinkmeme, but I had so many ideas I decided to put them down.  
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.  
> I do not condone in any way rape or incest. It's just that my brain sometimes creates stuff.  
> I can't write porn, so no porn. Sex is only mentioned or vaguely imagined. Sorry , I know it's disappointing.
> 
> Please, please leave comments and/or kudos, it makes my heart explode in happiness <3

People say omegas in heat are controlled by their own lust, losing themselves in the craving. That they become pliant and obedient under the hands of an alpha. That they are happiest once knotted and full of come. Movies present the first heat as being a wonderful moment, the teenage fertile omega discovering ecstasy from the bite of an older alpha, falling pregnant and in love, then being happily ever after.

 

Dean disagrees. Dean remembers his two heats all too well, and he disagrees. 

Oh, he was young, barely turned 12, and  _very_  fertile. He shouldn't have been, but Winchesters tended to present earlier than normal.

But everything else is just complete bullshit, if you asked him.

Not that anyone asked.

 

"Dean ?"

Dean whips his head around "Hm?"

"Get over here." Michael's voice is stern, and leaves no doubt about being an order.

Dean gets up from his chair over to the couch, wobbling because of his protruding belly. Normal sized for triplets at their 8th months, but enormous on his 13 years old body. He keeps his eyes locked on the ground, doing his best to avoid angering the 28 years old alpha, and any corporal punishment.

Losing the first pregnancy, his first  _pup_  had been heart wrenching. If all he has to do to protect these three lives is submitting ? He'll bend and grovel without being asked.

"Kneel."

Dean complies without hesitating.

"I want to fuck you," Dean holds back a shivers, "but the doctor said it would be too hard on your body, and we can't risk early labor. First childbirth is always risky."

Dean waits, disgust and fear rising.

"So, you're going to suck me."

Dean wants to throw up. "Yes, alpha."

Michael smirks. "Am I not a good man ? Taking care of you, and of my children ?"

"Yes, thank you alpha."

Dean bends, and pleases his alpha.

* * *

Labor starts two weeks later. After hours of Dean pushing and screaming and crying in the white hospital room, the three pups come into the wold on the 18th of September. Three magnificent back haired boys.

The nurses take the babies away to get them cleaned, and the doctor comes back, asking the seemingly-happy couple "How will you name them ?"

"What are their secondary genders ?" Michael asks.

"We are getting them tested right now. The blood of the umbilical cord is generally enough to determine it quickly."

Dean had asked Michael how they would choose the names months ago. It would be Michael naming them (because he is a control freak), after angels if they are alphas like him, and apostle names if they are omegas.

"Sir, would you accompany me to my office ? We will get the birth certificates completed."

The nurses come to him and get him cleaned, transferring him to a private room where he sees Michael watching over his pups, a small smile playing on his face. Once Dean is settled, he is informed that he should breast feed his pups as soon as possible.

Dean holds his hands towards his alpha, desperately asking "Alpha, please, can I hold my pups?"

"Of course Dean. Open your shirt, and let me present to you," he picks up the first one and places him on Dean's chest "Emmanuel," he goes back and picks the second one, slightly bigger than the first "Castiel," Michael goes back towards his last pup, Dean feels tears starting to well in his eyes, he is holding his breath when Michael turns around "and James. Two alphas, I think we can get you under suppressants for a few years, now !"

And Dean weeps.

He weeps for his two alpha sons, who will never have to live under the rule of an alpha. He weeps for his omega son, who will go through the same nightmare as him. He weeps of joy, knowing he won't have to be bred for  _years_. He weeps because he will not be alone at home anymore. He weeps because his sons will have to live in the same house as Michael.

But the joy of finally holding his three healthy pups overtakes any fear he might be feeling, and for a few hours, he forgets about the place he is supposed to call home.

* * *

Michael stops fucking him sometimes during the next few months. Dean's hole is apparently "too loose to feel shit" according to the alpha, and Dean is elated (but does his best to hide it). However Michael keeps becoming more and more sexually frustrated, so the omega starts to offer blowjobs anytime the alpha seems in a bad mood. He quickly becomes skilled enough to get the older man off in a few minutes, leaving him sleepy and relaxed in the living room. Then Dean can rinse his throat with some mouthwash, go to the nursery, and spend as much time as he wants with his pups without fearing Michael's interruptions. 

Dean plays his role, offering satisfaction to his alpha, while maintaining the house and taking care of the pups. His days are spent cleaning, cooking and nursing, and his evenings cuddling with his pups on a giant beanbag the alpha bought him. (Not  _his_  alpha. Dean didn't choose. He said no, but was ignored.)

Because Dean is so good at putting their sons to sleep and keeping them happy, Michael becomes more tolerant towards Dean when he asks him to buy things for the pups. "It is important that I eat healthy food for as long as they keep nursing, it will help with their growth." (True and irrevocable argument) "They need a lot of diapers." (Also very true)  "Emmanuel has a sensitive skin, he needs another type of soap." (That one is a lie. It's James who needs it, but Dean knows Michael prefers his alpha sons.) In the end, Michael is so annoyed with Dean's logic that after a huge,  _terrible_  anger crisis, he sets up a credit card for Dean to shop online. Dean knows Michael keeps an eye on what he buys, but it is a semblance of freedom of choice to buy what his pups need without begging for it on his knees.

Life isn't good (and probably never will be), but is bearable in the evening, and okay when Michael is at work, leaving the house blessedly peaceful.

* * *

Da-dee is the single most beautiful word Dean has ever heard. It's Castiel who says it first, when he is 9 months old. Emmanuel and Jimmy (Dean stopped calling him James, because it is a name chosen by Michael to express his disdain for his own son) quickly pick it up when they notice the huge smile on their omega-daddy's face (or maybe it's because he answers immediately to their demands when they call for him specifically).

Even though the boys all share the same general appearance, Dean was able to distinguish them quite easily after the first few days at home. They suckled and cried differently from day one. But now? He can instantly tell them apart from the twinkle in their eyes, the way their hold themselves, the way they clap their hands when he plays peekaboo, the slight variations in their scent.

That is probably the most subtle difference between the triplet. Since they haven't presented yet, they all still share the same core scent, a baby-soft lavender, caramel and vanilla. But, each pup has a discrete undertone, barely noticeable for anyone other than Dean : Jimmy has jasmine, Emmanuel has cedar, and Castiel has cinnamon.

When Michael is having a bad day (and therefore taking it out on Dean), the omega always ends up curled on his beanbag with his three pups, and his nose buried in Castiel's hair. The cinnamon undertone reminds his of his mother's apple pie and  _home_. He's pretty certain it's the only thing keeping him sane in those moments.

* * *

Jimmy is very extrovert. He laughs and cry and baby-talks  _all the freaking time_. He loves to joke and hide and play, never letting the room fall quiet, or worst,  _boring_. Dean never gets bored, but he does get tired. Exhausted, even. Jimmy doesn't fit the description of an omega toddler at all, much to Dean's delight. He is lively, active and loud.

Emmanuel is the calm and relaxing one. He often is the one who manages to calm Jimmy when he gets emotional while Dean isn't available (generally because of Michael). He rarely cries, managing to express his problems by pointing and mumbling half words. He clearly likes to take care of others, like that one time at the park, when he helped a little beta girl with a scraped knee.

Castiel, well, he is the most alpha of the lot.

He earned the nickname "baby-alpha" the first time he growled (well, as much as a 2 years old can growl) at his brothers when they tried to steal his favorite plushie (a cartoonish bumblebee as big as his head). Of the three pups, he is the most possessive of his toys, and of  _Dean_. It's not that he doesn't share; he shares all the time. But he requires to have the first kiss of the day and the last hug of the night.

He is the most independent, too.

Dean can feel his heart breaking the day Castiel refuses to nurse on his 4th birthday because he is a "big boy now". A few days later is also the first time he opposes his alpha-father head-on, refusing to let his da-dee leave the room, because "da-dee always smells bad after you stay in the bedroom together". Dean knows he meant "smells sad", because Castiel told him once that he smelled better when he was happy, but Michael believes it's the alpha musk that smells bad to the young alpha and chuckles.

"Well, you should get used to it, because he is my omega." Michael is smiling, enjoying the alpha behavior from his son.

"No !" Castiel exclaims, with all the anger he can muster.

Michael lightly tilts his head, and inquires. "No ? How so ?"

"He is mine ! He is my omega-daddy, I spend more time with him than you, so he is mine."

Michael burst out laughing, taking some time to recover his breath.

"That's my boy !" He walks toward the front door, patting Castiel on the head on the way.

"I'm heading out. Enjoy time with your omega-daddy, son. Dean, I'm going to find a bitch for tonight. Take care of my boy, you hear ?"

Dean nods, looking at the ground. He can hear Michael chuckling one last time, mumbling something about "real alpha".

After they hear the car leaving the driveway, Castiel walks up to Dean and buries his head in his dad's jeans, clinging to his left tight.

"You okay, buddy ?"

"Mine"

Dean lightly smiles, picking the young alpha, holding him close and sitting on the ground.

"So, I'm yours huh ?" He snickers when he asks "you're still okay to share me with Jimmy and Emmanuel, right ?"

Castiel immediately answers "Yeah. I love them, so I'm okay to share with them." as if it's obvious. 

Dean asks perplexedly "And you don't want to share with your alpha-father ?"

"No. I don't like him. He makes you sad."

Dean holds tightly to his son, rubbing his nose on the black mop of hair.

"It's okay baby-alpha, you and your brothers make me very happy."

Dean can feel his broken heart mending a little bit, when Jimmy and Emmanuel appear from behind de couch and run towards them, forming a puppy pile on top of dean's chest.

* * *

Almost a year later, the boys enter kindergarten a few weeks before their 5th birthday. Dean had to beg Michael to let Jimmy go the an all-omega private school, instead of the public one from a few streets over.

Dean had looked for a long time, searching with the private mode of his browser (thank god for Michael being a computer noob), desperately trying to find a school that would educate his omega son like a normal human being instead of just a stupid baby machine.

It is QueenOfMoondoor, an omega rights activist on a very private forum, who advised him to put his kids in Saint-Charles, where she is a teacher.

Saint-Charles is an all-omega school, focusing on giving omegas the education they will need in order to be independent in an alpha-ruled society. The program includes, in addition to the compulsory state program (cooking, childcare, minimum math and English), theatre, programming and self defense classes. Being an all-omega school, hiring omega employees whenever possible, the students aren't treated as second-class citizen, making them all equal.

Dean explained his family situation, and QueenOfMoondoor managed to get the principal (a redhead beta woman named Naomi) to personally receive Michael and lie in his face, telling him a load of shit about "preparing omegas from a young age to be the perfect mates by educating from an early age".

As the alpha had recently received big promotion with the death of his father, making him CEO of the family company, money was not a problem, and he signed the papers Naomi presented to him.

Jimmy cried when he learned he wouldn't go to school with his brothers. He became inconsolable when Dean explained him he would sleep at school Monday to Friday.

Dean is also crying when he hugs his omega son and tells him "I'm so sorry, Jimmy, I swear, I love you and l'll miss you like crazy but I want to do what's best for your future. And you'll be back every weekends, you know ? It just five nights a week, that not too much, right ?" 

After the first day at school for Emmanuel and Castiel, Dean decides he'll have to educate his sons himself if he wants them to be decent people. On the very first lesson, they learned about "alphas' rights" and "good omega", before anyone even explained them the biology behind those concepts. So every day, when his boys get back from school, he breaks apart every sexist idea their teacher tries to pollute them with. It soon becomes their "secret lessons", because their alpha-father cannot know (Dean thinks he'd receive a beating he wouldn't survive), and because they prefer their omega-daddy anyway.

And when Jimmy comes back on Friday evening, happy as ever and babbling nonstop about "Miss Charlie" and how awesome she is, he knows he's doing right by his sons.

* * *

 

Dean recently turned 22, Michael is 37 and the triplets are 8 and "almost half".

The undertone in the kid's scent is slowly becoming more perceivable for other people than Dean. They also became separate people, instead of one unit with three parts.

Jimmy has become a master liar. Every weekend he plays coy and submissive in front of his father, only to flip him the bird once Michael turns his back on him, much to his brothers' amusement. He is comfortable in his own body and able how his own, thanks to the Krav Maga classes at school. He became very good at sneaking around the house when he shouldn't, making him witness one of Dean's punishments more than once. He always feels sick, and rushes back to Emmanuel and Castiel, crying and recounting what he's seen. When Dean comes to tuck them in bed later, they all cling to him and cry, uttering "-wanna help, don't' know how, wanna help you da-dee".

Emmanuel is a model of composure, never yelling, trying to do the right thing while respecting the rules. But once he is mad, his cold hatred is something to be feared, as the neighbors' kid learned. The 10 years old alpha was pestering Jimmy a Saturday, repeating word he didn't understand but knew were insulting. Emmanuel walked up to him, and politely asked him to stop. When he refused, Emmanuel calmly threatened him to "break your skull if you don't let my brother alone". Once again met with a disrespectful refusal, Emmanuel walked away, picked up a rock, and smacked the kid directly in the face. The hit was strong enough to break his nose and eyebrow ridge in one go. Emmanuel said "told you" and walked away as if nothing happened. Michael was very proud of his alpha son.

From then on, nobody messed with people Emmanuel decided to protect.

Dean is half proud, because his son is composed and protective, and half worried, because that level of violence is exactly like what makes Michael dangerous.

Castiel is very alpha, but not the violent kind. He fights with other kids sometimes, but it generally stops after a few scratches, Castiel imposing his egalitarian world views at school with Emmanuel backing him up. They unintentionally gathered a crew composed mainly of beta and omegas, and gained control over the most eastern part of the playground. They didn't even mean to do it, but their pack instinct is strong and defend their territory and members with ferocity.

Michael is certain Castiel and Emmanuel are behaving as pack alphas and making people submit. He is extremely proud every time the principal calls him to report a fight with another alpha pup, especially older ones.

Dean finds the whole display extremely cute, because their gang is composed of 6 to 10 years old pups who growl without even knowing why something pisses them off.

It doesn't phase him at all, until the first Sunday of February.

Michael is at work (that's what he calls it, when he goes to see his mistress. Dean hopes them are very happy and leave him alone.), and Dean is at home with the pups, watching Ice Age. Dean doesn't realize he is slowly getting cold until a warm blanket falls on his shoulders.

He looks up from the screen, and sees Castiel looking at him and asking "better ?"

Dean blinks a few times and sleepily responds "Thanks, baby-alpha" before snuggling deeper under the blanket.

When the movie ends, before Dean even thinks of getting up, a plate with a handmade sandwich and a glass of orange juice is placed in front of him.

"Hm ?"

"Please eat, da-dee."

Dean smiles and picks up the plate, feeling warm and content when he sees Castiel looking proud and happy. 

"What, we can't get any ?" Jimmy complains from the other side of the couch.

"Make it yourselves. This one is for omega-daddy." He holds his tong to them and goes to launch Ice Age 2.

As soon as Dean finishes his snack, Castiel nests right next to him. After a few minutes, Dean notices Castiel is softly whining.

"What's wrong, Cas ?"

The pup is looking at him with desperation when he quietly asks "Can I get a hug ?"

"Of course you can, come here." Dean lifts the blanket and opens his arms, letting the young alpha sit in his lap and burrow his face in his omega-daddy's neck.

The movie continue and Castiel stays calm, until the last 15 minutes when he starts shifting and rubbing his face on Dean's shirt, neck and jaw.

"Cas, are you okay ?"

"I don't know know. I want you to smell like me."

Dean backs up against the couch to look his son in the eyes.

"What ?"

Castiel looks distressed when he answers "I want you safe and warm and fed and smelling like me and I don't know why."

Dean emits a strangled laugh when he asks "Wait, are you  _courting_  me ?" (Not that he would know, he's never been courted, but that's how romantic literature describes the whole thing).

Castiel frowns and tilts his head, in that way Dean hates on Michael but loves on his children. "Courting ?"

Dean pauses and looks at the other two pups (who seem very curious about what's happening).

"Has anyone at school explain to you about the birds and bees ?"

More head tilts.

"About how babies are made."

"... No."

"Okay then. Get down, I need the computer to show you something."

Dean spends the next hour explaining to them the biological aspect of mating and presenting, what differentiates alphas, betas and omegas, before falling back on the more romantic aspect.

"And someday, you will find someone that you will fall in love with. They will smell very good, and you will want to court them, form a family and have pups together."

Emmanuel seems perplexed and asks "Does it have to be a beta or omega ?"

"If you want to make babies, yes. But you can fall in love with anyone. You can always adopt."

Jimmy seems very excited and wonders aloud "Could it be another omega ?" 

Dean can't help but smile when his son is starry eyed, like he just realized something very important.

"Of course it can be. Anyone in mind ?" he teases.

"Maybe..." Jimmy is blushing and looks away, but Dean can see his smile.

"But you have to know, some people don't like the idea of same sex couples. The same way some people don't want omegas to be independent. There is no valid reason for that, but it happens."

"Like alpha-father ?" Emmanuel has always been aware of their father's bigotry.

Dean smiles sadly "Yes, like your alpha-father."

Castiel has stayed quiet until then, so he surprises Dean when he exclaims "I want to mate with you, da-dee !"

Dean blinks at him, and smiles sadly.

"I'm already mated to your alpha-father, baby alpha." He tries to joke "and I'm way too old for you, anyway !"

Castiel tilts his head, looks at him silently for a few seconds before inquiring "Are you in love with him ?"

Dean stops breathing. He doesn't want to lie to his pups, but he doesn't want to tell them about the horror he's been through. He doesn't want to realize how they came to the world.

"Are you ?" Jimmy can't help it, he's always curious.

Dean looks at the floor.

"No."

"Did you choose to mate with him ?"

Dean feels his chest getting tight. He rubs his face with both of his hands, trying to find a way to avoid scarring them for life.

After a minute of silence (maybe to mourn the loss of their innocence), Dean finally speaks, hands still covering his face.

"Do you remember when I told you about being a good person ? I also told you about being a good alpha, and how your teachers said things that were wrong about omegas."

Three affirmative sounds.

"Some people think being a good omega is being submissive to an alpha's every command. Those people generally think alphas can mate whoever they want as long as they are not yet mated to another alpha."

More affirmative sounds.

"I think these alphas are bad alphas. They take whatever they want without caring if the omega wants it. They don't court, they don't protect, they only punish and hurt and take what they want without respect for their omega."

Dean takes a deep breath, trying to steel himself.

"Your alpha-father is a  _very_  bad alpha."

 

Later that night, when Michael gets back from "work" to take Jimmy back to Saint-Charles, Castiel approaches him.

"Father ?"

"Yes Castiel ?" Michael is surprised, as his sons rarely spontaneously start conversations with him.

"I want to claim an omega, but they are already mated. What can I do ?"

Michael arches his brow "You'd want a used bitch ?"

Castiel clenches his fists "I want them and no one else. What can I do ?"

"Well, first, you need to present, or else you will not be able to make your claim hold. Are you ready to wait that long ? An old and used bitch isn't worth it."

Castiel feels his anger rising "They are still young, and very fertile. I want them and no one else. What can I do ?"

Michael decides to educate his son on omega claiming. Castiel being possessive is the a good indication that he is slowly getting closer to presenting.

"Well, first thing first, you'd need to present, or you won't be able to claim anyone. Next, you need to challenge the alpha owning the omega, and kill him in order to break the bond. The omega has to see you challenging and killing the alpha to break it instantaneously. And finally, you can claim and mate the omega during their next heat, and breed them."

Castiel worries "Wouldn't that be murder ?"

"No. Old constitutional laws protect alphas from punishment when it is related to omega claiming and protection. The same way Emmanuel wasn't in trouble for defending your omega brother." Michael avoids saying Jimmy's name, because to him, the omega is just a thing he'll be able to use to form alliances with other families. 

Castiel looks at his father for a while, directly in the eyes.

"I'll get my omega. Even if I have to wait, I'll kill their alpha and mate with them." Castiel's states resolutely.

Michael beams at him, oblivious to the pure hatred directed directly at him. "That's my boy ! Make me proud, Castiel."

"I need to do some combat sport."

"We'll get you sorted tomorrow, don't worry." He turns around, and loudly calls "James ! Get in the car, I'm taking you to school."

 

Castiel enlists to taekwondo classes, and Emmanuel is soon following him. They have fun wrestling with Jimmy every weekend, and Dean patches them up when they get a bit too rough.

Years pass, and they all become skilled fighters. Jimmy is like an excited puppy, always eager to duel with his brothers. Castiel and Emmanuel stop fighting at school, because everybody knows they don't stands a chance against the alpha twins, especially if they are together.

(Castiel sometimes tell them in a deadpan way "My omega twin could beat you" when someone really pisses him off, because he knows it's true and riles alphas instantly).

 

Eighth grade starts two weeks before the boys' 13th birthday, bringing algebra and Spanish into the house. Dean has been taking free online classes for months in order to help his sons whenever possible, but when he is being honest, they often help him understand things too. They stopped being dependent on him a while ago, but they start to be more helping than not. Michael even let Dean go to the store if he has Castiel or Emmanuel with him.

Life is good (or as good as it can be with an abusive mate).

Until it isn't. 

 

Dean is 26, and October is starting when Michael drops a bomb.

"I'm getting you off of your suppressants. I need to unite my family name with the Adler's and the Milton's. So, I need more children. At least four omegas. And with your biological clock ticking, we better get started now."

He feels like he is being crushed under those words. Life was good, life was good as long as Michael fucked his mistress and stayed away and Dean had made his peace with being a blowjob machine crossed with a punching bag. Jimmy would have had a diploma and a job and he would have been free, but Michael wants to marry him off and make more omegas to send away.

"You should be having your next heat around mid November. Plan something so the boys stay at their friends. We wouldn't want them to see you when I knot you, right ?"

Dean doesn't want to be bred by Michael, but once an omega is knotted they loose their right to say no. His only escape would be to kill Michael, but he would be arrested. He would never see his children again, he knows how it goes, he follows the news. He can't run away, not with the mating bond still in place. He could try to seduce an alpha and get him to challenge Michael, but then who knows if the next one wouldn't be worse, but he needs to find someone in less than  _a month_ and he barely gets out of the house -

"Dean ?" Michael breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, alpha. Can I buy a heat test ? To know when to get them away."

"Yes, you do that." He gets up and takes his coat "I'm going back to work, I'll spend the night there, too much paperwork to deal with." and he leaves.

Dean is glad that Michael has a mistress. He is glad he was spared for 13 years. But Michael just told him he is supposed to bear his children,  _at least four_ , and he doesn't have the decency to at least  _pretend_  he cares.

Dean takes a deep breath and rubs his face with his hands.

"You're okay, you're okay, you'll find a way to survive this."

He can ask to QueenOfMoondoor if she knows people who could protect his children. Maybe if he goes to Europe, he could get a divorce, or at least asylum under Omega protection laws. He'll probably go mad because of the unbroken bond, but at least his children would be safe.

He needs to be careful, not to leave any traces. He already has 1358$ stashed in the boys' bedroom, hidden in three different places. If he plays his cards well, he can get more, enough for a few plane tickets.

He has less than nine months to get an escape plan ready.

He can do this.

 

The second Saturday of November, Dean prepares his family for his heat. He tells Michael by texting him.

"Boys ? Come here please. I need to talk to you."

The teens tumble down the stairs, play fighting. When they get in the living room, they find Dean sitting on the couch, his back hunched and looking defeated.

"Da-dee ?" Jimmy sounds worried when he approaches the couch.

Dean straightens his back "Sit down."

The teens comply.

"Your father has decided he wants more children. Omega children, in order to get them married into powerful families."

"He took away my suppressants over a month ago, and l'll be going into heat in a few days."

Emmanuel and Jimmy look worried, and Castiel tenses.

"That's why your scent changed, isn't it ?"

"Probably, baby-alpha." Dean smile sadly. "Castiel, Emmanuel, I will need you to go sleep at your friends. Jimmy, you're going to be at school, but I wanted you to know as well."

Jimmy can't help himself. "Daddy, are you okay with that ?"

Dean looks up and stares at his son, his baby omega who is slowly growing into a young man, strong and independent. He doesn't want to break that, to be what he wants to protect his son from.

"I ... I don't -" he sobs, he tries to control his breathing. In, hold, out, hold.

"I'm in contact with someone, an omega rights activist. I have some money stashed. Not enough, but I can get some more if I play my cards right."

"Why money, daddy ?" Emmanuel is clearly trying to stay calm, trying to get informations before acting.

Dean takes a deep breath. "Because there are Omega Protection in place in Europe. If we get over there before I give birth ... I could get a divorce. Even if the bond isn't broken and it breaks my mind, at least, I wouldn't be lawfully your father's propriety, and we could -"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR !" Castiel yells and stands up.

"IT NOT FAIR THAT  _HE_  GETS TO CONTROL YOU, THAT YOU DIDN'T  _CHOOSE_ , THAT'S YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR MIND BECAUSE THE BOND ISN'T BROKEN -"

Dean sees his baby-alpha starting to cry, hiccuping.

"It's not fair, it's not ..."

Dean thought his heart couldn't break anymore, but it does, and then his three sons throw themselves at him, hugging him tightly, whining like when they were still pups barely out of his womb.

And he hugs them just as tight, taking as much conform as he gives.

 

Monday morning, Castiel and Emmanuel are walking to school along with Balthazar, their first and oldest friend from school.

Castiel is lost in the memories from this morning. He saw his omega-daddy, beautiful as ever, with a slight flush to his cheeks. A few droplet of sweat was already glistening on his forehead. His scent was sweeter than ever before, enticing like a delicious grapefruit just waiting to -

"Cassie, Manny, I can see something is bothering you. But not matter how beautiful I am, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. So, what's the matter ?"

Emmanuel quickly responds "Family problem."

"Oh, did your bigoted father decided to promise Jimmy to some rich business partner ?"

Emmanuel sights before answering "Yes, but that's not all. He also -"

"I can't let it happen." Castiel has stopped dead in his track, and is looking at them both before backing up. "I can't let it happen, I have to stop it !" He drops his two bags, turns and run back towards their house.

Balthazar looks nonplussed, and inquires "He looks like someone tried to steal his omega, what's happening ?"

Emmanuel looks heavenward, praying someone,  _anyone who might be listening_ , that the situation will not turn to complete madness "That's exactly what's happening."

That gets a reaction out of Balthazar.

"What ?! Jimmy ? Listen, I know incest isn't illegal  _per say_ , but I'm pretty sure twincest, not matter how hot said twins are, wouldn't be very well tolerated !"

Emmanuel turns sharply towards his friend, and scrunched his nose in disgust. "What ? No, not Jimmy, that would just be ... Urgh, oh can you even imagine that ?"

"Who, then ? Do you have a secret little sister ?"

"No. Castiel's true mate is our omega-daddy."

 

Castiel is sprinting back home. He knows he should save some energy for when he arrives, but he can't stand the idea of arriving too late for his omega-daddy, because nothing would be worse than seeing him broken. He prefers Dean laughing and healthy, preferably smelling like his  _real_  alpha, not Michael, who hurt his omega and makes him cry and weep and -

His train of thoughts is interrupted when he reaches the house. He walks up to the front door and pauses when his hand touch the door knob.

Is he really ready for this ? His only choice is to claim his own omega-daddy, by killing his alpha-father. But he still hasn't presented, never popped a knot. He won't be able to claim Dean. Will he be considered a murderer ? He doesn't care about how the world sees him, but he doesn't want to be separated from Dean, and if they send him to jail ...

He hears a muffle cry for inside, and smells through the door the Dean's scent. It still smells of grapefruit, but also something sour and bitter, like fear and disgust.

He can feel heat rising to his eyes, his vision becoming red on the edges, and in his mind only three words keep looping  _omega_ - _mine_ - _protect_ again and again until he bursts through the door.

Inside, Michael and Dean freeze.

The omega is lying face down on the carpet of the living room, entirely naked ( _naked beautiful_ ), with his cheeks red and damp for crying ( _crying hurt protect_ ). He is staring wide eye at his son.

The older alpha is straddling his hips, still fully clothed ( _not too late not mated yet_ ) and pinning Dean on the ground by twisting his left arm behind his back ( _hurting mine protect_ ). He clears his throat before asking, out of breath

"What are you doing here son ? I'm kind of busy."

Castiel takes a few resolved steps towards his parents.

"Get off of him."

 

Dean feels the moment his son fully presents as an alpha.

It's in the way he shifts his shoulders to take a fighting stance, the way the red completely replaces the baby blue in his eyes, the way he  _growls_  his command.

But more than anything, it's his scent.

The lavender, caramel, vanilla and cinnamon is still there, it is still the core of his delicious scent, but it is now laced with the all consuming alpha musk that makes his brain short circuit.

_Mine-alpha-please-breed_  

His son takes another few careful steps towards them and repeat his command.

"Get the hell off of him." Castiel growls from deep within his chest, and can see his fangs when he talks. "He. Is. Mine."

Dean suddenly feel scared and hopeful.

Scared because his pup is defying an adult alpha.

Hopeful because  _his_  alpha is there and will finally save him.

Scared because an alpha want to claim him again.

Dean can feel Michael letting his arm go and getting up.

"So,  _he_  is the omega you want, huh ?" Michael kicks his torso before stepping aside. "You realize he is old and used, right ?"

"Shut up."

"He'll be useless to you. He isn't a good carrier. Did you know he lost his first pregnancy ? And after giving birth, his hole was so loose it couldn't be fucked. Didn't feel anything. So instead, he started sucking me. He gave me countless blowjobs. Do you really want that ? A useless omega, who sucked my cock while you and your brothers were in your room ?"

Dean feels like he is dying inside. His real alpha will hate him, reject him because of Michael, will hate him and go away -

"I SAID SHUT UP !" Castiel takes the last few steps and shoves Michael away, then places himself between his parents, shielding his omega-daddy. "Da-dee, step back."

Dean obeys, he is too scared and admiring of his son to refuse him. He crawls until his back hits the closest wall, keeping his eyes trained of the two competing alphas.

One second they are both staring at each other, and the next they launch themselves into the duel. Dean can't follow the combat. His vision is blurry for his tears and his heat. But he hears the grunts and hollers from both men. He also smells blood, and he desperately hopes it's not his son's.

He can feel slick leaking onto the carpet, and he knows he will soon be in full heat. And starts praying, because at this point, it is all he can do.

Suddenly, he hears a pained yell and a sickening crunch coming from the battle. He sees Michael falling to the ground, with his right knee bent in an unnatural angle. Castiel is towering over him, and picks up one of his taekwondo trophies from the closest shelf.

For the first time, Dean sees fear in the older alpha's eyes.

"I claim your omega mate, Dean, as mine."

Castiel lifts the trophy over his head, and brings it down on his father's skull.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

And Dean feels the bond break. He feels the scar on his shoulder heating and itching, like his body is trying to reject the scar tissue.

Then suddenly, Castiel is kneeling in front of him, gently cradling his face between his hands and inspecting him.

"Are you okay ? Please tell me I wasn't too late please please please plea-"

"Cas, Cas, calm down, I'm fine, you saved me." Castiel looks him directly in the eyes, still worried. "It's okay, I'm safe." Dean brings his right hand up and gently carcasses the alpha's face. "You kept me safe."

Castiel shoulders slumps, and he brings his face next to Dean's scent gland, smelling directly from the source. He starts rubbing his face on Dean's collarbone and neck, before nosing at his jaws and hairline.

 

_Mine-alpha-please-breed_  

 

Deans can see droplets of blood on his son's arms, and hears Castiel murmuring half phrases composed of "mine", "omega" and "safe".

"Cas, baby, calm down. It's okay, it's over"

He gently pushes Castiel back, but stops when he sees the pleading look on his face. That's when his conscious brain decides registers what just happened.

 

His alpha son presented the moment he saw him in danger, while being in heat.

_Mine-alpha-please-breed_  

His alpha son, who smells delicious, just killed killed the man who owned him

_Mine-alpha-please-breed-mate_

His alpha son called him **his** and challenged an adult alpha to claim him.

_Mine-alpha-please-breed-only-mate_

 

He can see Castiel's erection through his jeans, and the red still filling his irises. He can smell the musk of alpha rut coming from his skin.

"Da-dee ? Please, can I ?"

Dean wants it. He wants it so bad it hurts. He can feel his heat in full force now, but he has to protect his son from doing a terrible mistake by mating with him. A used and old omega. His own father.

"I swear if you say no I'll stop and go away, but please, please da-dee, be mine please..."

Castiel is still kneeling in front of him. He closes his eyes, and gently starts nipping at the omega's jaw, only stopping to whisper love and promises every few seconds.

"Love you"

"Always loved you"

"I'll keep you safe"

"I'll make you happy"

"Yours"

"Always yours"

"Mate"

Dean whines when he feels his resolve slipping. His body is too hot, the rest of the room is too cold, and Castiel seems to be the only heat source left in the universe.

But he has to protect his pup, even if it is from himself.

"Baby, no ..."

Castiel instantly backs up, looking hurt. Dean wants to cry when he sees his baby-alpha so distraught, but he can't be weak, even if he wants nothing else than to be pounded from behind by his strong alpha and be filled with his seed and -

"You don't want to be with  _me_ , baby. It's just the rut talking." Dean smiles gently at his son, cupping his cheek.

"No, no da-dee, I swear, I want you, no one else.

"I'm old."

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"I'm used."

"Doesn't matter. I killed him, you are free."

Dean's voice breaks when he uses the last and most painful argument "There are better omegas out there for you."

"I wanted you to be mine ever since I was born. No one else interests me."

Castiel looks at him like he can see his every secret, his thoughts and desires. And decides it's time to asks questions.

"Do you hate me ?"

"No, never, why would -"

"Do you love me ?"

Now, that is a tricky question. "Love", in what way ? In every way, but Dean can't tell him that ...

"Yes"

Castiel is getting closer to him, his breath ghosting over Dean's lips when he talks.

"Do you want me ?"

Dean feels tear running down his cheeks. He can't tell is its's from sadness, relief or something else.

"Yes"

"Do you want to be mine, da-dee ? Do you want me to mate with you ?"

Dean can't answer, if he tells him the truth it will be over, his  _son_  will be stuck with him and will be miserable -

"Do you want me to fuck you ? Do you want to bear my pups ?

_Mine-alpha-please-breed-mate-MATE_

"Mate me, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary and trigger warning :  
> Dean has been forced into mating when he was 12, with alpha Michael.  
> The miscarriage is only mentioned twice.  
> Raping and abuse are never described graphically. It only happens between Michael and Dean.  
> The incest is only between Castiel and Dean, because they are true mates. Castiel is 13 by the time they mate. The other triplets are not involved.
> 
> \-----  
> I'm planning to write more in this verse. Perharps other POV, perhaps a sequel.  
> \-----
> 
> My tumblr http://theflyingdoe.tumblr.com/ if anyone is interested. Come say hi !


End file.
